


Conditioned

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent and Child Bonding, Showers, soooooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A nervous Tilly finds solace with Lena's care.





	Conditioned

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a variety of directions I could have taken this, but I really liked the shower idea. And OMG, did this get fluffy and schmoopy! How I love writing for adorable Tilly and her folks!
> 
> Day 8 of my September prompt list.

January 23rd, 2017

 

There was little a long, hot shower couldn't fix.

Relishing the heavy fall of the ceiling-mounted rainfall showerhead that was bolstered by a standard wall mount, Lena let the peace of water flow over her. The decision to have Alex and Matilda move to her condo while Edna's legacy of an antique building was refurbished was the right decision, but it was still taking some getting used to. In a week she hadn't had a moment to herself, the new year a busy time at work and a clingy Tilly at home while she got used to her new space.

Thankfully, Alex was her sensitive self and noticed the strain, inviting Kara over and shooing Lena off with sweet kisses to take some time to herself. Normally, a long soak in the tub would be in order, but the steam and noise of the shower had felt right.

A shower that was interrupted by a flicker of movement that made Lena jump like a startled rabbit and make a terribly undignified noise. Thankfully, she managed to grab the shower controls and not fall to the marble floor. Matilda shrank down in her crouch the way a cat would when alarmed, her gold eyes wide, and Lena felt the adrenaline dump immediately start to calm.

"Oh, Tilly, honey, you scared me half to death."

The child looked so upset that Lena instantly gentled, stepping over to pop the shower door open.

"It's okay, I just didn't know you were there. Are you okay, baby?"

She looked torn, unsure of how to react, nervous but intrigued, nose working at the scents in the steamy air. 

"Did you want to try the shower? It's nice and roomy."

While Lena was aware of a faint, reflexive embarrassment at her own nudity, she didn't care. Tilly was seven for crying out loud! And had been raised with little idea of any manner of privacy. So she hesitated for a moment before shucking off her clothes and creeping over to press herself to Lena's hip. With a shiver in the invading cooler air, Lena pulled the glass door shut and shuffled over to get most of her skin under the hot water. Tilly allowed herself to be moved along with Lena's larger body and she hesitated at the edge of the rainfall head above them, sprinkled by the water that pattered away from Lena's skin.

"If you go take a sniff at all that product, you can pick something you like and I can wash your hair," Lena offered and that intrigued Bug enough to pad over to the stone bench at one end of the sprawling shower. Like every hard surface but the ceiling and tub, it was cut from a fine-grained marble of disparate lines of black and white, making the whole room an intricate work of art. Alex had added a couple of big potted ferns by the huge window and a hot red rug, despite the heated floors. And to Lena's enormous amusement, Bug had stuck a handful of brightly-colored bath toys with suction cups to the smooth walls.

Like her girls, the additions had brought delicious color to her cold life before them. After making a variety of faces over the collection of shampoo and conditioners and liquid soaps, Tilly chose one of each and brought them over. Unsurprising, there was nothing citrusy, and Alex's body scrub was one of the bottles.

"You like these? Excellent. Ready to brave the water?"

Squinting and lashes fluttering against the droplets, Tilly was unsure, but willing to brave the new experience, with Lena's solidness to brace her. And the same comfort it had offered to Lena was passed on to the insecure child.

"I dinnit think I would like showers," Tilly confessed as she grew more secure, tilting her face up. As she had noted before, Lena was still fascinated how the silver-ticked black hair refused to be tamed by the water, still standing stiffly like an animal's guard hairs. "But it doesn't feel so… wet. Like so much wet." 

Clearly frustrated at not having the words, Lena gave her a quick head stroke and picked up the shampoo. With a fiddle at the controls, she activated the shower wand and dropped its gripping holder down the pole it was mounted to as low as it would go. "Come stand over her, Tilly, and I'll wash your hair, okay? This way, you're less likely to get it in your eyes, because that hurts and we don't want that."

Like Lena herself, Matilda relished any kind touch, both having been far too deprived of that deeply ingrained need of any social creature. So they bonded over the simple act of apricot shampoo and a warm water rinse, the scent of coconut and a touch of green tea to soften the wiry hairs, a silky shower poof and a wash with something that smelled of just a touch of rose and orange blossom. Lena even knelt and scrubbed the thick brush tail, marveling at the living twitch of the muscles and vertebrae hidden under the heavy fur. Tilly giggled and the twitchy tail tip jumped around like it had a mind of its own, mischievous as a cat.

"Silly," Lena teased affectionately and enjoyed those small hands, fragrant with soap suds, stroking her face. A yawn nearly knocked Tilly over and that was a good reason to rinse off well and climb into a stack of fluffy towels. Never a fan of laundry smells, Lena was doubly glad for her fragrance-free choices as Tilly snuggled into the swaddling, barely able to toddle around under her own power. "Give me a minute to get dressed and we'll go to your room and get your pajamas."

Matilda only nodded wearily and looked around the large walk in closet. "You have lots of clothes."

"I really do. It was good for me to go through my things to make room for our Al. Those are her things, over there."

In warm sweats and socks, damp hair fanned over her shoulders, Lena scooped Tilly up, towels and all, and headed out into the public areas of her condo where the TV droned in the background and the Danvers sisters could be heard chattering in the kitchen.

"There's my girls!" Alex greeted them happily, instantly quieting when she saw how sleepy Tilly looked, curled up against Lena's warmth. "We noticed our quiet little fox had slipped away and Kara took a peek to find her."

"Yeah, more than I needed to see, Lena," Kara teased lightly. "Looks like your little is worn out."

Tilly smiled at them, the expression deepening at kisses to her forehead where the towel was slipping away. Lena savored a more lingering kiss from her partner and gave Kara a quick hug. "I'm going to go lay down with her, okay? I'm tired myself, so you'll probably have to come get me. No rush."

"Okay. Love you guys."

A sleepy, giggly round of dressing in pajamas and brushing teeth drew out getting ready for bed, but they finally fell into the plush embrace of the bed that had been brought in from Alex's apartment, a familiarity for both that soothed. And the thick comforter still smelled of her, which was even better.

"No story tonight?" Lena asked softly as she lay on her side, Tilly curled up against her.

"Not tonight. Thank you for staying with me."

"Any time you need me, sweetie."

With the scent of coconut conditioner in her nose, and the tickle of damp, stiffly soft hair, Lena gripped her adopted daughter close and didn't fight the sleep that came for them both.


End file.
